1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to emergency exit signs and, more particularly, to mounting covers on emergency exit signs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Under current local fire and building codes, buildings to which the public has access are required to have signage therein identifying the exits. Most of these exit signs are required to exhibit a specific amount of illumination and, oftentimes, must have an emergency backup power source to provide emergency illumination for a specified period of time during periods when utility power to the building is discontinued, thereby facilitating egress of persons from the building.
Traditionally, exit signs have housings formed from sheet metal, plastic and/or cast aluminum on which are mounted one or more covers having an exit stencil thereon. These components cooperate to form an enclosure for the necessary electrical lighting components such as low voltage lamps as well as appropriate wiring, transformers and auxiliary power supplies. The covers should be easily mountable but provide tamper-resistance for the exit signs.